


Her Love Is One Kind Of Drug (Requests, Oneshot Book, Scenarios And Headcanons!)

by LauLilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader Is chubby and insecure, Sexual Humor, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some Humor, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Threesome - F/M/M, klangst, overprotective shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Scenarios of which consist of Shiro/Lance/Keith x poly!Reader.





	1. Kick Those Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone says something about your weight and you get ready to fight them.
> 
> Keith and Lance cheer you on.
> 
> "YOU GOT THIS BABE!"
> 
> "WHOOP 'EM GOOD!"

* Warnings * Violence, Injury and Mild Language.

This takes place In a modern AU.

You were walking In the park with your three boyfriends, you then suddenly heard a lot of giggling and turned your head around, stopping In your steps.

"Ew, why are you looking over here, bitch?" A brunette was with a blonde girl at her side, both of them were laughing.

"Because I can." You reply, adding a little sass Into your comment, before you felt a hand on your hip and saw Shiro at your side.

"What's wrong? You stopped walking."

"Aw, look at this. I didn't know fat bitches bought boyfriends now too." The brunette commented again.

The words weren't hurting you really, they were making you annoyed, sure.

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed, he tugged at your wrist gently. "Let's go, Keith and Lance are-"

"Shiro, Y/N?" 

Lance and Keith, of course went back when they noticed you and Shiro weren't with them.

"...Is something going on here or..."

"Wow, there's more of them. What are you? A fat sugar mommy?"

"Oh no this bitch didn't-"

Shiro sighed putting a hand on Keith's chest. "No Keith, they're just trying to provoke us now. Y/N, le's go."

"I refuse." You say and walk up to the brunette. 

"Listen bitch, what I have on me Isn't fat. They're called _curves. _Something that you don't have."

Lance pumped his fists In the air yelling, "You tell her, babe!"

"Yeah! And kick her ass while you're at It too!" Keith yelled to you and Shiro massaged his temples.

"You all are acting like children..."

The brunette scoffed, "Curves? Please, that just looks like a lot of baggage on you. Also, what girl needs more than one man following her around?"

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"...I uh..No?"

You smirk, "I'm doing better than you then, try to gain some weight. Maybe then someone might actually give you a glance."

"YEAH AND I BET HER BUTT AND BOOBS ARE FAKE!"

"THAT'S A HUGE PIECE OF FUCKING PLASTIC!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP ENCOURAGING HER?!"

The blonde girl grinned at you, "Be honest, you got those men on ebay."

You let out a gasp, before frowning. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

You threw your arms up, "Come at me, bitch! I'll lay you down."

"YEAH SEND HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM WITH A FUCKED UP NOSE!"

"KEITH SHUT UP!"

"How dare you say I got hot men off of ebay!?"

The blonde crossed her arms, "Yeah, they must be cheap If they're with you-"

Long story short, you threw the girl to the ground and started punching her, Shiro had to drag you off her.

And you all just went home after that.

And you received a long lecture from Shiro.

Lance was braiding your hair while Keith was resting his head In your lap.

"We're lucky aren't we?" Lance said aloud, you chuckled softly.

"Hell yeah we are, we got a girlfriend that kicks ass too-"

"KEITH LANGUAGE!"

"I'M A FUCKING ADULT SHIRO!"

You and Lance couldn't help but laugh.

Fin~


	2. Emo Boy (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lance try to cheer up Keith.

You and Lance both frown, Keith's been In the training room for what It seemed like hours.

Lance looked to you, "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Right." You nod, sighing. "End training sequence."

"What the fuck was that for?!" The raven haired male sent a glare to you and Lance.

"You're going too far Keith, c'mon. Come talk to us." You say tugging on your boyfriend's arm.

"Let go!" Keith hissed at you before Lance grabbed his other arm, the both of you just dragged him Into the bedroom.

~~~

"Look, we understand Keith, you miss Shiro, we ALL miss him."

"Y/N, you don't understand-"

"BITCH LET ME FINISH."

Lance snorted and Keith sent him a glare, before you wrapped your arms around Keith's waist.

"We all miss him...But we'll find him, okay? Now stop acting so gloomy and let us hug you."

Lance nodded along with you, hugging onto Keith's leg.

"...What are you two doing?"

"Trying to form Hugtron."

"Is It working?"

The raven haired male couldn't help but let out a snort as he kissed you and Lance.

"Dorks."

"Says the Emo kid."

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

Keith raised his middle finger.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Shut up, lets just enjoy hugs, stop fighting and act like grown ass men."

"Okay 'mom'."

"Don't sass me McClain."

"Yes ma'am."

"Better."

Fin~


End file.
